Radioactivity
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Il est seul maintenant, tout seul avec ce petit rayon d'espoir...


**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : Inheritance :** Je pense qu'ils ont des "aliments" qui leurs permettent d'avoir toutes les vitamines, fer et tout ça, sans pour autant manger équilibré. Et pour l'eau bah ils la filtrent parce qu'il y a encore de l'eau dans des nappes phréatiques, même si elle est nocive x3

* * *

**Radioactivity**

Un homme marchait lentement dans des souterrains sombres et humides, habillé d'une grande cape noire cachant partiellement ses autres vêtements en cuir sombre et deux sabres pendant à sa ceinture. Au mur étaient affichées des feuilles jaunies et déchirées où on pouvait encore deviner des phrases comme "Il est encore temps de faire quelque chose !" ou "Assurons le futur de nos enfants en réduisant les déchets atomiques" sans oublier les éternels "Ne polluons plus", vains espoirs pour sauver une planète mourante.

Le bruit des bottes de l'homme sur le sol de terre battue était le seul son résonnant dans les tunnels. Des corps jonchaient le sol, des cadavres d'humains tous étranges ; ici un corps à trois bras, là un aux yeux sur les joues, plus loin une femme serrant dans ses bras un corps de nouveau né dont on ne pouvait distinguer les membres tant ils sont entremêlés...

Ca puait la mort et le sang couvrait les murs, la campagne d'extermination était passée par là...

"La campagne d'extermination", des mots rapidement devenus tabous et synonymes de mort. Le principe était simple : Un robot passait dans les tunnels et analysait chaque humain qui passait. Dès qu'il avait un membre en plus ou une quelconque malformation, la machine le tuait avec un laser mortel.

L'homme détourna le regard de ces cadavres, écoeuré, non pas de leur aspect mais plutôt de leur signification ; des générations entières touchées par la radioactivité, résultat de l'égoïsme humain. Quel humain pouvait bien se soucier du futur, quand il sera déjà mort ? Quel intérêt y avait il à arrêter la pollution si ça ne lui rapportait rien ?

Et maintenant c'était eux qui pâtissaient de ce monde apocalyptique et fou.

L'homme enleva sa capuche, révélant des cheveux courts et d'un vert criard, chose devenue bien banale depuis des années. Il avait eu de la chance lui, ayant juste des cheveux d'une couleur étrange, il aurait pu avoir pire, bien pire. Et les corps ensanglantés au sol le prouvaient.

Il soupira et arriva devant un mur où pendaient des masques à gaz poussiéreux, prouvant avec l'échelle rouillée juste à côté que personne n'était monté depuis des années.

La surface était intoxiquée, désertée,infectée, fuie, invivable... Personne ne voulait plus retourner là haut où tout était mort et les chances de survies étaient minimes pour tout être vivant...

Pourtant, il ignora les masques et commença à monter à l'échelle, échelons par échelons, ses sabres tapant doucement contre sa jambe au rythme de sa montée qui fut arrêtée par une trappe épaisse de métal. Il défit le loquet d'une main et souleva la plaque froide. Ils étaient sûrement en hiver, mais que signifient les saisons quand on vit sous la terre, là où la température est constamment à 13°, à tous les moments de l'année ?

Au dessus de sa tête s'étendait un ciel monochrome, gris de pollution, d'où tombaient paresseusement des flocons de neige de la même couleur, donnant une véritable boue sur le sol.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu, vraiment rien. Il sentait toujours l'air lui brûler un peu la gorge quand il respirait, signe qu'il était pollué.

Il était entouré de ruines à perte de vue. Bâtiments qui semblaient prêt à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent, vitres brisées aux éclats éparpillés au sol, là une poupée de chiffon au visage à moitié arraché, ici une photo de famille dans un cadre coupé en deux, vestiges de cette vie à la surface qui n'existe maintenant plus que dans les livres et les photos.

Il marchait sur ce qui avait sûrement été une avenue un jour mais qui était maintenant qu'un dépotoir de ce qui restait de l'humanité.

A droite, puis tout droit et encore à droite. Il savait où il allait, là, cette maison calcinée tenant à peine debout, elle renfermait un secret, son secret.

Il n'y avait plus de porte, juste la carcasse de la maison, comme un cadavre abandonné comme tout ce qui était ici. Il ne fit pas attention à ce détail, connaissant cet endroit. Il voulait aller là, sous cette lourde trappe de bois qui avait été que partiellement consumée, dans ce tunnel sombre qui conduisait à une pièce, une ancienne cave sans doute, conservant précieusement l'espoir qui l'avait fait s'accrocher à la vie...

Il alluma le vieux plafonnier qui marchait sûrement grâce à une batterie et un sourire fendit son visage. Tout allait bien, elles étaient là, toutes, et même un peu plus nombreuses que la dernière fois.

La brûlure de sa gorge irritée par l'air toxique s'arrêta.

Les habitants de cette maison avaient sûrement utilisé cette cave comme une simple réserve de plantes aromatiques, ils n'auraient sûrement jamais imaginé que ça pourrait rendre son sourire perdu à un homme, une cinquantaine d'années plus tard.

C'était de grands bacs en pierre remplis de terre et traversés par un petit filet d'eau claire où étaient plantés du thym, de la coriandre, de la ciboulette, du persil... Tout cela embaumant la pièce d'une douce odeur.

L'eau, d'habitude sale et imbuvable, était ici limpide et fraîche, venant sûrement d'une source profonde, et l'air toxique était purifié par les plantes.

C'était son jardin secret.

Personne n'avait plus vu de plantes depuis des années, sauf lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait égoïstement garder cet endroit pour lui tout seul, ni qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler mais... Il savait que si quelqu'un était au courant ça ne resterai plus longtemps secret et tôt ou tard quelqu'un saccagerai cet endroit, que ce soit le gouvernement ou des fous.

Il resta un long moment, assit au sol, à contempler ces morceaux de verdure. Elles étaient toutes comestibles d'après ce que disaient les livres, mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que mordre ces feuilles si importantes pour lui.

Puis il se leva, regarda une dernière fois ce rayon d'espoir et sortit.

La brûlure de sa gorge reprit.

Il savait très bien que s'il restait à la surface longtemps il mourrait, mais quelle importance ? Il était seul et à part ces plantes, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, plus d'avenir.

Il marcha dans les décombres et sur cette grande avenue, sa gorge le brûlant de plus en plus et ses membres faiblissant. Il allait mourir, c'était certain.

N'arrivant plus à tenir debout, il s'assit sur ce qui restait d'un banc, fermant les yeux, et imaginant cet endroit cinquante ans plus tôt, rempli de touristes, un beau ciel bleu agrémenté de petits nuages blancs, une humeur joyeuse, sans inquiétudes pour le lendemain, sans masques à gaz, sans campagne d'extermination, sans désespoir permanent...

Ce qui avait été un monument mondialement connu était maintenant qu'un tas de ferraille dont les étages supérieurs s'étaient écroulés.

Il ouvrit les yeux une dernière fois, prit d'une petite toux, et admira la carcasse de métal, cette dame de fer veillant sur cette ville nuit et jour...

- "Paris et sa tour Eiffel, symbole éternel du tourisme romantique" hein ? Paris n'est plus qu'une ruine et la tour qu'un tas de débrits oublié.

Sa voix était enrouée et un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une fine pluie acide commença à tomber.

- Adieu, monde mort.

Et il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.


End file.
